Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 099
Burn! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is the ninety-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack loses against Andore and so the next in line for Team 5D's is Akiza.]] Summary Aftermath of Jack’s Duel After Jack loses against Andore, he ends up crashing along with his Phoenix Whirlwind. Yusei then hurries to try to help him, but Jack stops him by reminding Yusei of one of the rules of the WRGP, which forbids a person from helping them, disqualifying the team if one does so. Still injured, Jack picks up his damaged Duel Runner and begins pushing it all the way to the pits, all this with an effort while stating that he won’t let their dream end up in there. Events before Akiza’s Duel Jack pushes his Phoenix Whirlwind up to where Akiza is waiting. Meanwhile on the stand, Mina, Carly and Stephanie observe what has happened to him and all rush to the pits. However, another problem for Team 5D's arises. According to another rule of the tournament, the winner of one round is allowed to keep doing laps before the new teammate is brought onto the track. As he does so, Andore’s Speed Counters will increase for each lap until they reach the maximum of 12. After that, Team 5D’s Speed Counters will start decreasing. Once they reach zero, the team will automatically lose. Yusei tells Akiza to get ready, but as she does, he notices her being nervous. Yusei then tells Akiza to look at the crowd, from where her parents are currently watching. A flashback is shown where Akiza tells her parents about participating in the Prix. Though Setsuko tells her that it is dangerous, Akiza states that she wants to fight using a Duel Runner along with her friends. To that, Hideo understands and encourages his daughter to show them what she can do. Yusei then reminds Akiza that her current self isn’t alone anymore. Jack then finally arrives to where Akiza is, urged on by the fact that they have only one Speed Counter left. With a final effort, he reaches her, and with that, Akiza races off from the pits. Fortunately, she meets up with Andore in time. They both race for the first corner, as she needs to take the first turn if the Team’s match duel is to continue. And luckily, Akiza gets the first turn. After seeing this, Jack faints and is taken to the emergency room by Mina, Carly and Stephanie. Before the Duel commences, Andore states that using the overboost system is starting to slow him down. Still, he prompts for Akiza to face him. Beginning of the Second Duel Akiza aggressively commences to damage Andore’s life points with the attack and effect of her Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. To this move, Breo and Jean comment and notice that she going all out. This is because of the overwhelming disadvantage she has against Andore: the fact that Team Unicorn’s Speed Counters are at max, meaning that Andore can activate any Speed Spell. Meanwhile, Andore figures out what Akiza’s strategy is, and finds a way to counter it. He not only gets rid of her monster, but he also is able to revive Thunder Unicorn and inflict some major damage to Akiza. In the pits, Breo and Jean comment that Andore could had finished her by using Speed World 2’s damaging effect, but he didn’t do it because that would mean fighting Yusei with 0 Speed Counters. On Team 5D's side, Leo and Luna are worried. However, Yusei tells them that he gave Akiza a secret plan. As everyone asks what this plan is, he tells them to just continue watching. Yusei himself then hopes that Akiza will use that card to reverse the situation. Yusei’s Secret Plan Though Akiza herself is worried, she recalls that moment after Yusei told that she is not alone anymore. At that time he gave her a card telling to go. Upon noticing what card it is, Yusei states that her opponent won’t think of her using that card, and that's where a chance lies. After this, he tells her to have fun with her Turbo Duel. Akiza remarks on how what this fun is, implying that the plan is a reckless one. Still, she will respond to Yusei’s wish. Akiza then makes her move and summons her ace monster, Black Rose Dragon, at which Andore is concerned. However, in a move that surprises him, she is able to play the card Yusei gave her -- Stardust Dragon. Everyoen else is also surprised, including most of her own team, and Akiza then attacks Andore's monster and is close to winning. At the last moment, however, he dismantles her team attack. Towards the End of the Duel After this move, Jean points to Andore not to hold back anymore, as Stardust’s appearance is somewhat troubling. With this, Andore tries to beat Stardust and Akiza with one attack. Although Stardust is destroyed, Akiza uses a trap to reduce the damage, keeping her alive but badly damaged, down to only 800 LP. Andore plans to finish her off with the same move he used against Jack. But Akiza’s final move ruins his move by sacrificing her remaining LP to activate Wicked Reborn and bring Stardust back. Andore has decreased his Speed Counters for nothing, and as he reflects on this, he states that her move was a good one. Aftermath Akiza reaches the pits and says to Yusei that she is sorry that she couldn’t do anything. However, Leo and Bruno state that this isn’t true, and Yusei says to her to leave the rest up to him. Still, after he leaves from the pits, she cries, but Crow tells her to instead look at the crowd. Out there, Hideo and Setsuko try to cheer her up, and seeing this, the rest of the crowd applauds to her. To this, Akiza thanks her parents and friends. After this, the MC states that in order for Team 5D’s to reverse the situation and win, Yusei must now defeat 3 opponents on a row. Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs. Andore As the WRGP system works like a survival match, Andore starts off with 2700 Life Points and 12 Speed Counters, whereas Akiza starts off with 4000 Life Points and 1 Speed Counter. Akiza's turn (Akiza's SPC: 2; Andore's SPC: 12) Akiza summons "Phoenixian Seed" (ATK: 800). By sending "Phoenixian Seed", she Special Summons "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" (ATK: 2200) from her hand. Akiza attacks "Different Dimension Unicorn Knight" with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" (Andore: 2300 Life Points). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'" effect causes it to be destroyed after damage calculation, and deals 800 damage to the opponent (Andore: 1500 Life Points). Akiza sets one card and removes from play "Phoenixian Seed" to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" (DEF: 0) from the Graveyard, and ends her turn. Andore's turn (Akiza's SPC: 3; Andore's SPC: 12) Andore activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer", allowing him to take control of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". Next, he summons "Unibird" (ATK: 100), and activates its effect, removing it and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard with a lower level than the combined level of the two monsters. Andore Special Summons "Thunder Unicorn" (ATK: 2200) and attacks Akiza directly (Akiza: 1800 Life Points). He places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Akiza's turn (Akiza's SPC: 4; Andore's SPC: 12) Akiza summons "Witch of the Black Rose (ATK: 1700), she then draws a card due to "Witch of the Black Rose's" effect. She draws "Rose Fairy", whose effect allows her to Special Summon it (ATK: 600). Next, she activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards and discarding one ("Grow Up Bulb"). She sends "Rose Fairy" and "Witch of the Black Rose" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 2400). Akiza then activates the Trap Card "Eroding Stars - Level Climb", which Special Summons a "Level Climb Token" (ATK:0) when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned, and switches levels with that Synchro Monster (Black Rose Dragon: Level 1; Level Climb Token: Level 7). Akiza then sends the top card of her Deck to the Graveyard, to Special Summon "Grow Up Bulb" from the Graveyard (ATK: 100). She then sends "Grow Up Bulb" and the "Level Climb Token" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Akiza attacks "Thunder Unicorn" with "Black Rose Dragon" (Andore: 1300 Life Points). She then attacks directly with "Stardust Dragon", but Andore activates "Dimensional Balance", ending the Battle Phase, removing "Black Rose Dragon" and Special Summoning "Thunder Unicorn" (ATK: 2200). Akiza places 2 cards face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends her turn. Andore's turn (Akiza's SPC: 5; Andore's SPC: 12) Andore activates "Speed Spell - Speed Energy", increasing "Thunder Unicorn's" ATK by 200 per Speed Counter (ATK: 4600). He then attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Thunder Unicorn", but Akiza activates "Half Counter", allowing "Stardust Dragon" to gain half of "Thunder Unicorn's" original ATK (Akiza: 800 Life Points). Andore activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 4 Speed Counters to deal 800 damage to Akiza for each Speed Spell in his hand, but Akiza activates "Wicked Rebirth", paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Synchro Monster in the Graveyard, and negate its effect. Akiza Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza: 0 Life Points). (In the real TCG, a player cannot pay a cost equal to or more than their Life Points, therefore Akiza would not be able to activate "Wicked Rebirth".) Andore wins.